


From the Top

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy is on top of Ed, only not in a way he expected.





	From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ROY/ED DAY!!!

Ed felt like the luckiest man alive. Sure, he had a metal arm and leg to replace the ones so cruelly taken away from him and his height left much to be desired, plus he was somewhat renowned for his, ahem, _short_ temper and tendency to flail and swear when necessary, even though his own personal definition of necessary did not always mesh with the opinions of the unfortunate recipients of his outbursts. But despite all of that, he was presently—and, if he had any say in the matter, would henceforth always be—the only person in the world fortunate enough to have Roy Mustang naked and straddling him in bed. That alone made up for a number of natural and self-imposed shortcomings (pun definitely intended).  
  
He stared at the man sitting astride him and finally let loose the smile that had been threatening to bloom for a few minutes now. Roy’s sullen countenance was in direct opposition to the erection that jutted out from between his legs and Ed was deeply amused by the contradiction. His mind replayed the conversation—or _debate_ , rather—that had led to this moment, and he finally spoke up in an effort to smooth things over.  
  
“Look at it this way,” he said as he stroked his lover’s smooth skin with flesh and metal digits. “At least you’re still on top of me.”  
  
Roy snorted and shook his head. “Not quite the way I’m used to.”  
  
And that was the issue, at least for Roy. In a relationship that had mostly been dominated sexually by the older man, this new “perspective” was proving to be a bit of a challenge for him. Even on the rare occasions when they had switched things up, he preferred to be on his knees, his face buried in a pillow to hide the extent of his enjoyment at having a dick up his ass. When Ed suggested doing things this way, Roy had hemmed and hawed and attempted to concoct every possible excuse not to. In the end, Ed got his way (as he usually did) and now he was going to have the privilege of seeing his lover on full display while he fucked him. In the end.  
  
“I’m sure even an ego as massive as yours will be able to handle it,” Ed replied with a grin as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone just how much you love bouncing on my cock.”  
  
“You better not or it will never happen again.”  
  
Roy snatched the lube from Ed and popped the cap off. He poured a generous amount of it onto his fingers and leaned forward, planting his dry hand on the mattress just above Ed’s shoulder to steady himself. Reaching between his legs, he went to work, slowly working in finger after finger until he was three deep, stretching his ass open and ignoring Ed’s hungry gaze. Ed was too mesmerized and turned on poke fun (oh, but how he would later), so erotic was the sight of Roy fucking himself on his own fingers. His penis agreed wholeheartedly by way of twitching and sprouting a leak, and it was all he could do not to tell Roy to hurry the hell up so he could get inside of him.  
  
When Roy was finally ready, he slicked Ed’s cock with teasing strokes, which wasn’t helping matters at all for the horny young man. After a painfully long time—partially out of spite, Ed suspected—Roy took Ed’s full, hard shaft into his hand.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me on my knees?” he asked in a last-ditch attempt to save face. “I don’t mind.”  
  
“Get on my cock already, old man,” Ed growled.  
  
Roy’s eyes narrowed, and Ed was certain he would pay for saying that later. But later didn’t matter, not when the tip of his dick pressed against… and then _into_ a ring of tight heat. He clenched his teeth as Roy gingerly worked his way downward, his mind a blur. There was never a time when fucking Roy didn’t feel good, but this new position, one in which all he could do was lie back semi-helplessly and experience everything that was happening, made it feel even better. If he wasn’t careful, the show was going to be over before it started, so he bit his lip and tried to rein in his own desire to focus on Roy’s. One look at Roy confirmed that Ed wasn’t the only one seeking to maintain control; the sullen expression was long gone, replaced by what Ed could only describe as restrained ecstasy.  
  
When Roy was all the way down, he paused, his hands splayed across Ed’s chest. Ed happily reciprocated, his hands trailing down pale skin until they were gripping Roy’s hips. He blinked at his lover, taking in the slightly parted lips and hint of a blush. But since he didn’t think that Roy would fully appreciate being called beautiful right now—even though he absolutely was—Ed settled for a different kind of compliment.  
  
“You feel good.”  
  
“So do you,” Roy responded with a smirk.  
  
He started to move, rolling and grinding his hips, forcing Ed’s cock even deeper inside of him. Ed whimpered, fingers digging into Roy’s skin. He tried to slow his breathing in a desperate attempt to calm down, but he discovered that he had grossly overestimated his staying power given the way that Roy was working him. Barely two minutes in and his balls had already drawn up tightly, signaling the inevitable.  
  
“S-Slow down,” he pleaded.  
  
The request had the opposite effect. Roy started moving even faster, hips bucking frantically.  
  
“Isn’t this what you wanted?” he asked with a cruel gleam in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, but… but…”  
  
Ed’s attempt at speaking devolved into nonsensical gibberish, but he wasn’t yet too far gone to give as good as he was getting. He gripped Roy even harder—there would be bruising there come tomorrow for sure—and bent at the knees and started pounding into him. Whatever ground Roy thought he had gained on Ed was quickly dissolving and he let out an uncharacteristic yelp that he would surely regret later as Ed fucked him hard and fast from below. With one hand still braced on Ed’s chest, he grabbed his cock. Even in the midst of an impending orgasm, Ed managed to keep his eyes open and locked on Roy, watching as he rode one cock and stroked another. As with most other things in their relationship, it was a battle of wills at this point, a contest to see which man would succumb first. Although Ed was close now, so _very_ close, he tried to hold out because he wanted to see and feel Roy come, to fully revel in the knowledge that he was responsible for making it happen. And when he felt Roy tighten around him, he knew that he had won.  
  
“Fuck,” Roy whispered.  
  
He grunted loudly as his cock erupted all over Ed’s torso, thick streams of hot cum splashing the teen every which way. Ed barely had time to celebrate his victory before his own orgasm overtook him, and he came with a loud cry, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his back arched, his cock spurting deep into Roy’s ass, and all the while thinking that he had never come so hard in his entire life.  
  
Roy slumped onto Ed’s left, rapidly sucking in air. Ed immediately rolled over and slung an automail arm across his chest, a tired smile forming on his lips when he felt the older man twitch at its coolness, one that grew even wider when Roy wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.  
  
After recovering enough to form words, Roy raised a brow at Ed. “Old man, huh?”  
  
Ed chuckled. “I’m not sorry about that.”  
  
“I suppose you wouldn’t be you if you were.” Roy sighed contently as he weaved his fingers through long blond locks. “That wasn’t… half bad.”  
  
“You see? The world didn’t end just because you hopped on my dick.”  
  
Roy cringed at Ed’s wording. “I guess not. You’ll be returning the favor in about five minutes, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured,” Ed said. He propped his head on Roy’s shoulder, golden eyes full of amusement and affection. “I love you… old man.”  
  
And the fight was on. They frolicked in the sheets, each attempting to one-up the other. With no end to the battle in sight, they settled for kissing and cuddling instead. It was a pleasurable alternative.  
  
For as much as they butted heads, whether in bed or out of it, these were the moments that meant the most to Ed, moments when vanity and ego and stubbornness were stripped away, leaving two men who loved each other more than anything and couldn’t bear the thought of being apart… even though they had always and would continue to drive each other crazy when they were together.


End file.
